


Wonder

by BritishChick789



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishChick789/pseuds/BritishChick789
Summary: Alanna begins to realize that she may not have planned as well as she thought she had when she wakes up sick one morning.





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> *Short one shot that might be turned into a series of character's reactions to the news

“Wonder”

 

Alanna of Pirate’s Swoop and Olau was a women who had worked her entire life to be independent from the men in her life. First, her father and her twin brother, Thom. Then to make sure her relationship with Jonathan of Conte was strictly professional. Her relationship with George Cooper was anything but professional and that is what lead her to her situation today. She knew what it meant that she had gone two moon cycles without the bleeding that all females went through in their life. She didn’t realize anything was wrong till that morning when she awoke to the nausea. She smelled the eggs cooking from the kitchen and gotten so sick that George had asked her what was wrong. She just ran to the latrine as fast as possible to not make a mess. When she returned she came up with an excuse about food poisoning but she knew George better than to think he would believe that excuse.  
Alanna dressed quickly after eating as much toast as she was able to and not throw up again. “Where are you going today?” George called from the kitchen as she walked up to their room.  
“I have some errands that Jon is sending me on today. Why?” she responded.  
“ No reason. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Maybe you should take it easy.” He responded as he walked towards her. She smiled realizing he was just worried about her. She stopped moving and waited for him to be right in front of her before she pulled him toward her and kissed him to show that she was okay to leave their homestead.  
“I will be fine. I promise. Just don’t yourself into too much trouble while I’m gonna today.” she spoke quietly while smiling. 

She left quickly after that and took a moment outside to breathe in the air before being upset at herself for lying to George. But she didn’t want to scare him before she knew what was happening. She made her way to the castle where she knew she would find the perfect woman for the job. 

Eleni Cooper was a wonderful person and healer, she was also George’s mother so she would understand the seriousness of the situation. She found her in her chambers of the castle seeing as her adoptive father, Myles, was visiting the king. Alanna knocked on the door and waited for it to open but she wasn’t able to stop the silent tears that fell from her eyes as she waited. Eleni opened the door with a smile on her face that faded as soon as she saw Alanna.  
“Alanna, what’s the matter? Come in, come in.” she said as she whisked Alanna into her main room to the couch there. Alanna didn’t say anything, she just started to cry more and Eleni wrapped her arms around her. After a good amount of time, Alanna calmed and begin explaining the whole situation to her.  
“I think I’m pregnant. And I didn’t know who else to go to.” she spoke softly and tried to stop the tears completely. Eleni gasped and just kept Alanna in her arms.  
“Okay. Well let's think this through, why do you think that? What happened to make you believe you’re pregnant?” Eleni asked.  
“Well first, I woke this morning and threw up from the smell of the eggs cooking. Then I thought back to the last time I bled and it was about two months ago. I never thought about it till today, I’ve just been so busy helping Jon. And then I came to see you straight away.” She said this while hoping she might be wrong.  
“Well, that does sound like you are carrying a child. But this is not such a bad thing.” Eleni said with a smile on her face. “You are more than capable of carrying a child physically and I am sure the king will understand. I’m also assuming you haven’t told my son yet if he is not here with you?”  
“No. How could I tell him? What if he’s not happy about it? What if he leaves once he finds out?”  
“Alanna! You know George better than that. Not only has he always wanted babes of his own but he loves you. He will be more than happy I am sure.” Eleni said so confidently it gave Alanna some of the reassurance she needed.  
“But what about me? What if I can’t be a mother? I mean I never really had a mother and I’m not exactly a motherly figure. What if I’m the person who screws up this child?” Alanna asked in a panicked voice. She began pacing the floor and wondering how she was going to do this when she didn’t exactly grow up the way she was supposed to grow up. She was never motherly or had ever really thought about children before now. She just wanted to serve her kingdom and help her people.  
Eleni watched as she paced the entire compartment, letting her think out loud. As she watched Alanna pace she realized that nothing she said would help her that way she needed it to. Eleni grabbed Alanna’s arm on one of her turns around the room and sat her down.  
“Well at this point you don’t need to worry too much about all of that. What you need to do is go home and tell George what has happened. He has a right to know about this.”  
“Fine. I’ll go tell him but how do I do that?” Alanna asked suddenly terrified again about what might happen.  
“ That is something you have to figure out. But I will tell you one thing, it will be okay. I promise.” Eleni said this with a sureness in her eyes. 

Alanna left after that and walked around the outdoors of the castle thinking, wondering about life. How could this happen to her? She was always so careful when it came to her and George. She planned everything. That’s what she was, she was a planner. Now, nothing made sense. She wasn’t even sure when this could have possibly happened. She sighed as she leaned against one of the paddocks the horses were in, running around each other. She wonders if she can really do this job as parent and mother. She begins walking away toward where her and George stay when they are in the city. She continues wondering as she walks through the market and the people. Everything passes in a blur. When she reaches her dwelling she opens the door to realize that George isn’t home yet and she sits in the main room just thinking.  
A couple of hours seem to pass as she thinks, wonders and waits for George. She is sitting there when she hears the door creak open and waits for him to walk into the room. She begins crying again as soon as she sees him.  
“Alanna! What’s wrong?” he sounds just like his mother.  
All she can do is cry and cry as he rushes towards her too grab her in his arms. She tries to breathe but it’s difficult.  
“Love, what happened? You’ve only been gone a few hours. You have to tell me something or I’m going to think the worst has happened.” he said all this while holding her and stroking her hair.  
She took a deep breath and just blurted it out, “I’m pregnant.” This is where she waited for his head to explode. But all that happened was he smiled reassuring and kept rubbing her back. He didn’t even say anything till she looked up and realized he had tears in his eyes also from the news. When he saw her looking he leaned down and kissed her.  
“So does that mean you’re not upset?” she asked as he pulled away from her.  
“Of course I’m not upset! I’ve always wanted babes with you. How are you doing?” he asked knowing who she was as a person and what happened when she thought too much on a certain subject.  
“I’m not really sure. What if I can’t do this whole parent thing? What if I screw this child up like my father did with Thom and me? I’m just not sure.” She said breathlessly.  
“First, you will be a great parent. Second, that’s why we have time before they get here. So just breathe.” he said this while placing his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his and just breathed, wondering what it would be like to raise a child with George.


End file.
